Little Voice
by s1r1
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts. Harry's thoughts of his life with the Dursleys.


Little Voice

AN: This is my first Harry Potter oneshot and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Btw, thanks sis for the title.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with it.**

**------------------------------------------**

As long as I could remember, I have been living with the Dursley's since I was a few months old. Up until now, I have never seen a picture of my parents. The only thing I know is that my parents died in a car crash and the Dursley's were left with me.

I was placed at the Dursley's as my mother was Aunt Petunia's sister, with a letter explaining that I had no one to take me in. Ever since then, I have been living with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley.

One would think that since I am my Aunt's nephew, she would treat me with love and kindness. Yet, she treats me as scum and hates me very much.

Aunt Petunia told me that I have my mother's bright green eyes and my father's mop of jet black hair that is always messy and never flat. She told me that she hates me because I am an abomination and she hated my parents very much.

Before I let you in my life with the Dursleys, I would like to introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter and I am 8 years old. I am an only child and an orphan.

Life with the Dursleys has been anything but easy. Sometimes, I wonder why can't they love me. "Is something wrong with me, am I just so darn unlovable?" I thought.

"Uh oh, is that a sound coming from upstairs?" I knew I had better run and be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready before Aunt Petunia yells at me.

Just as I am getting the bacon from the fridge, Aunt Petunia starts screeching at me. "Boy! Why isn't breakfast ready? You better hope you can get it ready in 10 minutes or your Uncle Vernon would teach you to remember!"

I always wondered why she says the same thing to me everyday as it not likely for me to ever forget as it had been drilled in my head since I was 4.

Ever since I turned 4, I have been treated as a helper instead of a person. At least, a helper receives breaks and meals everyday. I, on the other hand have never received a break nor am I fed everyday. I am only given food every 3 days and there are times where I go for a week without food and only a meagre amount of water to sooth my rumbling stomach.

As I am placing the breakfast on the kitchen table, Dudley comes barrelling through and pushes me. The next thing I know, my head has collided with the kitchen wall.

"Boy! Why are you such an insolent brat? You deliberately tripped Dudley and ruined our breakfast!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

I knew I was going to get hit as Uncle Vernon's face turned red as tomato and I could see his vein throbbing.

As I ready myself for the fist that would come into contact with my face, I was surprised when Aunt Petunia spoke. "Vernon, you have an important meeting today, why don't I just make us some toast and you can deal with the Boy later."

Uncle Vernon lets me go and shouts at me to get the chores done before he is back or there would be hell to pay. I stalked silently to the fridge and look at the list in my hand and I knew it would be a stretch for me to get the chores done before Uncle Vernon is home.

As I am exciting the kitchen, I chanced a glance towards the kitchen and I see Dudley smirking at me knowing he got me in trouble for something that was not my fault.

The whole day was spent cleaning the shed, painting the gate, pruning the flowers, watering the garden, dusting the house and preparing lunch. Just as I am finishing my last chore which is mopping the floor, the front door slams shut. I knew I was in big trouble when Uncle Vernon started striding towards me with a menacing look on his face.

"Boy! Didn't I specifically told you to get the chores done before I'm back?" Uncle Vernon barked.

"Yes, you did, Uncle Vernon. This is the last chore and I am just about done" I answered in a small voice.

What happened next caught me off guard as I found my back slamming against the wall of my room. As I slumped to the floor in a daze, I see Uncle Vernon approaching me before he starts punching me like there was no tomorrow.

I started hitting back and struggled to break free but that just further fuelled his anger and the beatings got worse. I stop struggling after awhile and lay still as Uncle Vernon kept hitting me over and over again.

It's a long while before Uncle Vernon stops. As he pushes himself up, Uncle Vernon shouts at me. "Next time, I'll use a belt!", he says before slamming the door shut.

I slowly start to ease myself on the mattress as I try to calm my laboured breathing. As I make myself comfortable, I know without a doubt that my face is bloodied and my body is full of bruises without even looking at the injuries.

It is hard for me to keep my body in a comfortable position as my room is the size of a small store room with barely any room to move. I wince painfully when I felt one of bruises brush against the thin material of my mattress. My whole body felt on fire and I could not help myself when I let out a small whimper.

As I lay here bloodied and bruised, I do not understand why can't the Dursleys show me kindness at least once. I wonder what did I do to deserve such treatment from my so-called relatives.

I wish someone could rescue me and shower me with love. I just want someone to show me that people can love someone like me and that I am worthy of being loved.

As I feel myself losing consciousness, I hope that my prayers are answered and I would be saved from this miserable existence before the Dursleys or in particular Uncle Vernon goes too far and kills me.


End file.
